Living Dead
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: [AU] Iris and Trip are partnered up on a project. This project ends them up in grave yard where secertly zombies are lurking around. Will they be able to tell each other how they feel before they get eaten. FlavescentShippy! T because I'm parinoid. Happy late Halloween! One-shot! Not really scary.


**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Living Dead**

"Why can't we just get a picture off of the internet," Iris whined to her project partner, Trip. Trip rolled his eyes. Photography was his thing so simply finding a picture on the internet was not as exciting or intriguing as getting up close and personal with his target.

"Because it's not as fun," Trip answered calmly as he glanced out the window of his house. Trip and Iris were doing a project together on a dead man named Issac Leonardo, they had finished all of the project except for the part where they had to obtain a picture of the dead guy.

"But-," Iris whined as she jumped off his bed and walked over to his desk where he was sitting. She gave him her best puppy dog face but he barely glanced at her.

"Why are you so against going to this place anyways, are you scar-" he stated before he was cut off by the tiny girl.

"Listen here mister, I'm a lot of things and scared is not one of them," she stated, pouting as she held onto the collar of his jacket. He smirked before removing her small hand from his orange hoodie. He finally met her brown eyes with his own gray eyes.

"If your not scared then why won't you just come and watch me take a simple picture in a harmless graveyard," he asked her. She felt her face turn red, she hated to be out smarted.

"I uh-," she stuttered.

"Exactly, your scared," he stated his smirk growing bigger as he talked.

"I'm not scared," she shouted.

"Then let's go," he said picking up his camera and grabbing her hand. Iris felt her face growing warmer as the blonde boy dragged her out of the room towards the door of his house.

Next thing Iris knew Trip and herself were standing in front of two big black gates, that read Grave Yard.

"Why'd this Issac guy have to be buried in one of the most hauntedest places in Unova," Iris whispered to herself.

"What was that," Trip asked looking at the girl that was standing next to him.

"Nothing," she said quickly, as she looked down. Trip realized the two were still holding hands when he went to open the doors, his pale face soon turned a light pink as he let go of her hand. He pushed at the big gates but they didn't budge.

"Oh look its closed lets go," Iris said as she began to walk away. Trip grabbed the girl as she continued to try to walk away. A eerie creak came from the gates as they opened. The two teens looked towards the door, hearts pounding hard in their chests. The large gates were now opened, wide. But there was no sign of it being opened by a person, pokemon or anything. This fact sent chills down Iris's spine.

"Let's go," Trip said ignoring the fact. Trip was the cool, collective kind of guy, but he did find himself scared at times. He would usually shake off the feeling or just ignore it like he had just now.

Iris gulped as she followed Trip into the grave yard. The air was cool, which sent more chills down her spine. The inside was quite foggy which gave her even more chills.

"Ugh, it's like some type of cliché scary movie in here," Iris stated. Trip shook his head at the girl since she unknowingly just admitted that she was scared.

_At least it's light out, and the sun don't set til' about 7_, Iris thought to herself trying to calm herself.

"What time is it Blondie," Iris asked the blonde boy. He shot a glare in her direction and kept quiet. Iris kicked him in the leg but he still stayed silent, smirking. She pouted wishing that she had brought her own watch with her.

"Tell me," she whined.

"What's my name," Trip asked smirking.

"Tr- The gates closed," Iris exclaimed. Trip shook his head at the girl.

"That is not my name," he said. Iris took the two sides of the boys face and turned him so that he could see what she was talking about. He mouthed an "Oh" before continuing to walk.

"Aren't we going to try to open it," Iris shouted at the boy, who was walking calmly hands positioned in his jean pockets.

"We'll do something when we have to deal with it," he stated, not stopping to look back at her. Iris put her hands on her hips, clearly frustrated with her partner.

"I'm not moving till we get those gates open," she called after him. She was quite stubborn. Trip smirked while he continued walking and searching for the rip stone he was looking for. He knew she would soon join him sooner or later out of fear.

An even colder gust of wind blew in Iris's direction.

_Curse me and my love of wearing dresses_, Iris thought bitterly as she shivered. As she wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders. That morning despite her mother's warning of the weather she wore a short orange and black strappless dress with short black leggings.

_I should've listened to my mom_. A low moan came from somewhere around the scary surroundings Iris and Trip were standing in, though only Iris heard it with her keen sense of hearing.

"Stop messing around Trip, your not going to get me to follow you," Iris called, thinking that it was her blonde friend.

"I'm not doing anything," he called back. He was confused about the what the girl was accusing him of, but he knew she was on the weird side so it was nothing new.

"Yeah right," she called back.

"Belive me if you want," he said. Iris bit down on her lip.

"If it wasn't him then, No I can't scare myself by talking about this," Iris said to herself. She sighed before running after the blonde boy.

"You finally decide to join me, which kind *cough* proves your scared," he said, smirking.

_Why is this kid always smirking_, Iris thought rolling her eyes at his comment. She pushed him playfully, causing him to stumble and fall over into the dirt off of the cement sidewalk. He shot a glare at the girl with the big brown eyes and began to stand up before he saw what R.I.P stone he had fallen on.

"Issac Leonardo," Trip exclaimed. Iris walked over and glanced at the stone.

"Ok now that we have found it take a picture so we can leave," Iris ordered the boy.

"Oh yeah I forgot you wanted to leave because your scared," Trip said smirking as he put his camera to his eye.

"No I'm just cold," Iris retorted.

"Sure."

"Just take the damn picture," Iris said crossing her arms over her chest. Trip focused his camera, letting his finger hover over the button that took the picture. His finger slowly began to press down on the button, but before he could a body sprung from inside of the dirt onto the surface world causing Trip to fall backwards, his gray camera falling out of his hand as he backed away. Iris could not beilive her eyes at the creature standing in front of her, fear filled the poor girl who wanted to run but her legs and feet would not allow it. Not even a screech came from her lips as the green human like creature started to move towards her.

"Z-Zombie," Trip stuttered. He quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing Iris by the arm.

"Lets go," he whispered in her ear. The slowness of the zombie in front of them some how seemed really intimidating. Iris did not answer the boy or even move, so he had drag her along with him as he began to run deeper into the grave yard away from the flesh and brain eater. Soon the creepy brain eaters were everywhere, all of them heading in the two teens direction.

"Oh my goodness, what do we do," Trip said pacing back and fourth in front of Iris. Iris was suprised to see the boy in this panicked state since he was always so calm. She was panicking also, just on the inside though the fear on her face and the sweat dropping from both sides of her face showed her fear. Iris couldn't bielive that this was how she was going to die, without telling Trip her true feelings for him, without ever getting married, without becoming a dragon master!

The zombies soon became close enough that Iris and Trip were able to smell their nasty stench of millions and millions of years living underground without one shower.

_This is really the end_. The zombies now started to naw on the teens as Iris finally let out a shriek.

"Wake up," Trip shouted at the violet haired girl who was asleep on his bed. Iris's eyes shot open.

"ZOMBIES DON'T EAT ME, I NEVER GOT TO TELL TRIP THAT I L-," Iris cried before she noticed that she was not in a grave yeard where zombies were knawing at her flesh, she was just in Trip's room lying on his orange sheets. Her face soon turned a dark shade of red once she realized what she had been about to say.

"Tell Trip what," the blonde boy asked as he spun around in his desk chair.

"Nothing," Iris replied quickly as she sat up on the bed.

"Tell m-," Trip started before he was cut off by Iris.

"Don't we need to finish our project," Iris asked trying to get off of the subject at hand. Her face still the same color as before.

"We finished our project before you dozed off smartie, now stop changing the subject and tell me what you wer-," Trip explained before once again being cut off by Iris.

"But didn't we need a picture," she asked.

"We got one off the internet," he explained.

"Oh since were done I guess I'll see you at school," Iris said quickly as she picked up her pink backpack, slidding it over her back and running out of the boy's room. Trip rolled his eyes at the brown eyed girl.

_Maybe she was going to say that she liked me. Nah that can't be it_, Trip thought sadly. He shrugged it off and began on some more homework though his mind was still on it, no matter how many times he tried to just shrug it off.

Iris sighed a sigh of relief once she made it outside of the blonde boy's house. She could feel her heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

"Argh I'm such a coward," she said aloud to herself.

_I wonder how come that dream felt so real_, Iris thought in her head. She shurgged the thought off and her mind soon drifted to the blonde who was staring at her from his window as she walked home.

* * *

**Ok I Know this was late but it was halloween so I couldn't miss a chance to trick or treat, then it was my birthday the next day so I was not keen on finishing this. Sorry, but you know what they say better late then never! Hope you liked it despite it's suckiness! R&R**


End file.
